It is very easy to spill paint from a conventional paint tray when moving it from one place to another. Also, it is very difficult to use a conventional paint tray when painting a surface which requires the use of a ladder. A multi-positioned paint tray has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,340 (Rosa), but the paint tray disclosed is difficult and awkward to use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved paint tray from which spilling is less likely and which can be easily used when the painter is on a ladder.